


Est-ce que c'est bien?

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Divorce, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il n’allait pas permettre qu’ils le brisaient, il n’allait pas laisser que Keito se renfermait encore plus sur lui-même, pas après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour gagner sa confiance.





	Est-ce que c'est bien?

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Est-ce que c’est bien ?**

Yuto avait toujours pensé que fermer les yeux et attendre que les choses se résolvaient tous seules aurait été une solution beaucoup plus simple pour lui.

Cependant, malgré les apparences, il avait toujours été si bon à écouter, à se rendre compte par petites nuances qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas, qu’il ne pouvait pas simplement choisir d’ignorer les signales.

Depuis quelque temps Keito ne semblait plus le même.

Il n’avait jamais été trop expansif, tout le contraire, mais Yuto pouvait apercevoir clairement comment de la timidité le plus vieux était devenu bien triste, et il n’avait pas du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Il lui avait raconté à grands traits des disputes de ses parents, il lui avait dit qu’ils étaient au point de rupture, et Nakajima avait compris que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’il finissait définitivement, et il savait bien que de ça aussi dépendait l’humeur de son ami, et son rester hermétiquement fermé dans son silence, sans la capacité ou l’envie de s’ouvrir avec personne.

Et même que Yuto était bon à apercevoir les nuances, il l’était moins à laisser couler.

Il n’allait pas permettre qu’ils le brisaient, il n’allait pas laisser que Keito se renfermait encore plus sur lui-même, pas après tout ce qu’il avait fait pour gagner sa confiance.

Il n’était pas disposé à rester et écouter le son de mots vides comme ‘tout va bien’, sans faire rien pour lui.

Il n’était pas complètement tranquille, en fait, et il avait peur de ce dont il ne pouvait pas parler ouvertement, et peur que s’il avait fait un faux pas, la confiance qui lui faisait Keito serait disparue pour toujours, et c’était la dernière chose qu’il voulait.

Il l’aimait trop pour se le permettre.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il leva le regard seulement quand il entendit la porte de la green room s’ouvrir, et le plus vieux entrer, en saluant faiblement les autres et en aller à s’asseoir à l’écart, comme toujours.

Yuto se leva et l’atteignit lentement, en essayant au même temps de penser à quelque chose de lui dire, sans trouver une solution définitive, et en choisissant plutôt d’improviser.

« Bonjour. » dit-il avec un sourire, en levant un sourcil. « Comment ça va ? » il demanda ensuite, prudent, en attente d’une réponse satisfaisant pour part du plus vieux.

Keito leva les yeux vers lui, presque effrayé, en hésitant devant la demande.

« Salut, Yuto. » répondit-il, avec son ordinaire ton calme, indéchiffrable. « Ça va bien, merci. » il dit en fin, et Yuto eut l’impression qu’il essayait de retenir un soupir.

En clignant les yeux plusieurs fois, il chercha vitement une solution pour son problème, et en fin il décida de s’asseoir à ses côtés, en lui mettant un bras autour des épaules.

« Veux-tu que je fasse semblant qu’il soit vrai ? » il demanda, sérieux, sans laisser entendre rien de plus dans la simple demande.

Keito fut pris par surprise, et il s’agita légèrement sur le canapé avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier, finalement en soupirant et en faisant le même geste que Yuto, en le mettant le bras autour des épaules.

« Oui. » répondit-il, tout bas. « Oui, je préfère qu’on faisait semblant qu’il soit vrai. » il confirma, en lui souriant.

Yuto hocha la tête, et il n’ajouta rien.

Ce qu’importait, au fond, était que Keito allait bien, qu’il savait qu’il allait être là pour lui quand il voulait, tout à ses conditions.

Si ce qu’il voulait était croire que tout allait bien, alors Yuto allait l’aider avec ça aussi.

L’important, au moins, était qu’il ne prétendait tout seul.

L’important était que, en bien ou en mal, Yuto était toujours à ses côtés, pour lui convaincre que tout allait vraiment bien.


End file.
